


"Oh, really?"

by sarcasmlexicon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Naruto, Dom Gaara, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Gaara doesn't like to be disobeyed, M/M, Mentions of Sasuke, Mild Language, Punishment play, Snippet, Submissive Naruto, That is of course if my lazy ass feels like it, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmlexicon/pseuds/sarcasmlexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippet of Gaara and Naruto about to get into intense punishment play due to Naruto disobeying his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, really?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this randomly at ungodly hours of the night. So maybe a sleep deprived fic isn't the best to post but fuck it right?

I stand there, not really knowing what to with my hands and feet while his pale green eyes rake over my form.

 

After three continuous rounds of his gaze scraping along every stitch of clothing on my body, his cold eyes meet my nervous ones with hardened authority that makes you understand why he is able to run a village at such a young age. There is discipline, self control, and patience dwelling in those orbs as he somehow manages to look down at me from his chair, as a father would a child. A child who has undoubtedly _misbehaved_. We stare into each other and there is nothing but impenetrable silence as he continues to forcefully bear down all of his disappointment and whispers of his promised punishment is licking at the space between us, causing anticipation to claw at my stomach and groin with violence.

 

I am rooted to the spot without so much as a word to stay put, knowing that I even inched towards the door the effort would be futile. His reflexes too fast and his manners having made themselves scarce since we started this damned game, I would be pinned to the floor without so much as a whimper escaping. He was meticulous when it came to noises that could stir rumor, aside from the ones the villagers already made up on there own, he wouldn’t want anything to fuel their fires and stain his reputation as the stoic faced, passionless ruler he projected to be.

 

How far from the truth they were was something I could be found laughing at hysterically at random points in the day, causing wary and confused looks alike.

 

There is silence still, even though I know so much as an uneven breath of mine would trigger the inevitable punishment that is already on it’s way. No hope of escaping the situation soon, I exhale loudly enough to signal my impatience towards his usual façade of ‘ I never speak unless spoken to’, knowing full well that the action would cause the now visible crease of frustration on his brow less and tattooed forehead. The subtle arrogance of my actions does nothing into fooling him that I’m not at least seventy five percent on my way to pissing my pants at the thought of what he is going to do with me.

 

With calculated breath and a cocky smile, I push what might’ve been a mild correction to a full scale lesson on what pain truly is with my next words.

 

“Oh, I see that someone got their rice shit in today. Am I lead to believe you're just going to sit there and stare at me after I just got through deliberately disobeying your strict orders to not touch Sasuke?” I say this with as much malice I can muster, throwing myself down the well of despair, doing a backflip and gracefully somersaulting into the vat of toxic guilt I’m willingly submerging myself in at disobeying _Gaara_. Not for laying with a man beside himself, but solely due to the fact that _I didn’t listen_.

 

Infidelity was of course a very rare happening when you were in an open relationship as I was. Unless your partner, like mine, gave explicit rules to you not being able to bed a certain person, that person being Sasuke, you were pretty much in the clear for whoever you desired. Aside from that, the dynamic we had just made things far much worse. Since being his submissive permitted him to make me feel the way I’m currently feeling. Not like I’d cheated. Like I’d been a _bad boy_. The latter is proving to be much more painful than any lover’s spat over infidelity than I can think of.

 

But I was known for being a pain in the ass spit fire to him. The comment I made five minutes ago only seemed to amplify that further even as the urge to shrink away from his now stalking form was undeniable in the way I held my posture. The line of my back slouching and the tilt of my head towards the ground, I held his mossy green gaze for what felt like an eternity before he actually spoke.

 

“Do you think it amusing for you to so gracelessly go against my rules?” His smooth voice purrs in my ear, which his head is now saddled beside and is intensifying what I know to be a darkness beyond black seeping into his commanding tone. A shiver fails to escape me even as I proudly breathe, “Where would the fun in life be if I didn’t get a little messy concerning your orders, _Master_?” There is so much acid dripping off the last word of that sentence, I fully deserve the smack he delivers to the opposite side of my cheek, making my head sway to where his face used to be and stagger into the forcefulness of the blow. His large hand having taken up more than enough space on my cheek, but also splitting the thin skin of my lower lip, causing a drop of blood to mark a path to my chin.

 

A wild smile takes over my mouth as the events of tonight start to forge themselves together in my imagination, making me lick whatever of the crimson liquid I could reach with my tongue in blood curdling anticipation.

 

I wouldn't have to guess for too long. Garaa’s eyes trailed my tongue, his predatory glance at his own hand print adorning my tan cheek spoke volumes of the possessive hold he had of my body. I would not walk away unscathed this time. Not like I have before.


End file.
